A Cold Start, Broken Heart
by Navy2Blue
Summary: After hearing what her friends really think of her, Amy decicds no one needs her. But, on her journey to heal her broken heart, will she find love or a bigger pain.


**Navy - **Hi! I guess this is my first Sonic fic. So all I have to say is enjoy!

Also I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA/Sonic Team.

And if your going to flame me, please tell me what I did wrong and should be corrected or change. That way it'll be a better story.

* * *

**Cold Hands, Broken Heart**

**Ch.1**

"Why dose my heart hurt so much" Amy cried holding onto her chest, trying to forget the event form earlier.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Amy had just made it to Tails' Workshop. She was going to ask Tails if he'd seen Sonic._

"_Sonic…" She sighed dreamily. "I hope he like the bracelet I made him"_

_Amy actually mined most of the ore to make it and customized it herself. The bracelet was white gold with a gold wrench, glove and an extreme gear charm on it. She even found the green chaos emerald, which matched Sonic's eyes._

_She sighed once again before putting her hand on the door-knob, opening it a little._

"_Amy's getting on my nerves!" Someone yelled from the other side, along with what sounded like fur being ripped form skin._

'_Sonic?' Her eyes began to water, knowing it was him who said it. It felt like he did a homing attack on her heart._

"_Yeah, she's always all over you and can't even take the hint" another voice._

'_Tails' More tears were added along with a kick._

"_And she's always in the way!"_

'_Knuckles' A punch that caused her tears to finally fall._

_Sonic "You know, I wish Amy would just go somewhere and …" before she could hear the rest of the blue hero's words, she felt something brake and ran._

_It was the final blow to her heart._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Amy started to cry harder after remembering that.

"I'm I that useless?" She sobbed to herself.

After a few hours of crying and thinking, Amy came to a conclusion. "If I'm that much of a bother to everyone I'll leave." She said to herself, whipping the tears form her face and grabbing the phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello…"

* * *

The next day . . .

Amy was dress in her extreme gear outfit, carrying a pink backpack with most of her clothes and some supplies inside.

She was standing in front of her door which now had a big 'SOLD' sign on it. The person she called the other day, sold houses and apartment, at a very fast rate. She sold it within 2-hours and for a very good price. But, that still didn't replace the fact that no one wanted her. So instead of remembering all the great times she had with her friends, she though of all the embarrassing thing that happened. Not wanting to think about it, she got on her board and left. Without even looking back.

* * *

After a few hours of non-stop boarding, she came to a mountain like setting. At least she thinks so.

Most of he place was tooken up by a giant castle with lots of dead grass and there were tomb stone almost all over the place. The sky was a blood-like red, along with the moon. Not only that but there were round ghosts floating around the place.

"N-n-not the-this place again" Amy stuttered. It seems she was at Cryptic Castle.

The truth was, Amy was afraid of the area. She'd always had someone with her, and never been there by herself before.

As she turned around to go back, she noticed that the path had gotten darker.

Amy took a deep breath "Amy" She paused, slowly riding her board into the dark castle "you have no friends, you have to do this alone"

* * *

The ride was actually … Horrible! The little ghosts were chewing on her board, she ran out of air and all the shadows kept moving!

"What else could go wrong" she muttered. And as if to answer her question, a little tornado appeared snatching her bag and board off her body.

"Hey!" Amy snapped at the wind. "Get back here!" She yelled, taking out her mallet, ready to throw it.

Amazingly the mini tornado turned around and even slowed down. But, once it got close enough, it came to a complete stop. Revealing one of the many people she didn't want to see.

"Looking for this?" The unknown person grinned while holding up her stuff.

"Back off!" Amy growled.

**TBC…**

**Navy - Will that's all for now. And thanks for reading! And I might change the name of the story next chap.**


End file.
